God Plus Mortal
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley is the king of all gods. But he goes down to Earth and find a beauity mortal cat.
1. King of Gods

**W**e**'re learning about this in school. So that's where I got the idea from! :) hope you like it!**

It's a nice warm day. All the humans were doing what they needed to do. However, they didnt know that tons of people were watching them everyday. Anyways, up in the clouds there is a kingdom. Ruled by a dog. His name, is Dudley Puppy. He controlled all gods.

"Dudley! What are you doing?" His mother Peg asked.

"Mom. I'm going down to earth."

"Again! Rember those humans."

"I will. I'm always save. I'm the king."

Peg kissed him goodbye, and he went down to earth. He walked around a small little town, like he always did. Tons of girls wanted him. But he just couldnt find anyone. He would marry a goddess, not a mortal.

As he was walking around, he found a very small home. There were 2 cats living in it. One what a single mother, and the other was a hard working girl. She was around the same age as Dudley. He walked up to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Hi. What's your name?" THe girl said standing up.

"I'm Dudley king of... Dudley Puppy." He said shaking her hand.

"I've never seen you before."

"Oh yea. I just moved here."

"But your clothes are so nice." THe girl said feeling them.

"Oh. I'm rich."

"Lucky."

"Why?"

"My family is running out of money."

"I'll give you some."

"Oh that nice, but I couldnt."

Dudley took out some money and put it in her hand.

"I never got your name."

"It's Kitty Katswell."

Dudley thought for a second. Soon he had to go. Kitty waved goodbye as Dudley left. When Dudley was alone, he went back up the clouds. Kitty showed her mom the money and they could keep their house. Her mom wanted to know where she got the money.

"I got it from this dog named Dudley."

"We don't take from dogs."

"He gave it to me!"

"I'm glad he did. But don't take anymore."

"Alright."


	2. A goddess

It's been a week later. Kitty couldnt find Dudley anywhere. She thought he moved to a better town. She had to get some more water, so she got a bucket and headed toward the watering hole. It was a fountain where there all the clean water was. She got there, and filled it up. She felt a cold wind coming. She look up and that's all she could rember.

Dudley, was up in the clouds wanting to go see Kitty. However, 1 guard come up to him, and threw a big brown bag in front of him.

"What's the hell is this?" Dudley asked getting up.

"We grabbed a random person you wanted."

"Alright! My daily killing time."

Dudley grabbed a weapon, and the guard opened the bag. THe person fell out, and Dudley dropped his weapon. It was Kitty in the bag!

"K-Kitty!?"

"Where am I?" Kitty said looking around seeing clouds and a kindom.

"Sir, should I take her back down?"

"No. You've done good."

The guard left and closed the door. Dudley helped Kitty up, and she was freaking out.

"You ok, Kitty?"

"No! I...whats...What are you!?"

"I'm...A god." Dudley said hanging his head.

"Which one?"

"Which one? I'm the only one."

"So you must be Duez."

"Duez?"

"He's the king of all gods."

"Yea. I"m the king."

Kitty slowly walked away from him. Dudley reached his out for her, but she got scared and ran away. Dudley sighed and told the guards to look for her. Soon, they found her, and set her down in a chair a tied her up.

"Let me go!"

"Kitty! Clam down."

"But, you can do anything to anyone."

"I can?"

"Yes! There are tons of myths about you."

"Tell me one."

"You ate you own kids, when you were married to this one girl."

"I never had kids."

"Then what do you do?"

"I do my daily killing, come down to earth, and...that's it."

"Oh...Well, could you untie me now?"

Dudley untied her. Kitty hugged Dudley, and he hugged her back.

"I have many thing I want to ask you!"

"Like?"

"How's it like being a god?"

"It's alright. Being king is fun."

"Do you have parents?"

"Just one. My mother, goddess of beauty."

"What's her name?"

"Peg."

"I always wanted to be a goddess!" Kitty said folding her hand.

Dudley got an idea from that. Soon, Peg came in and saw Kitty. She froze Kitty in a pose and now she was made out of ice.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"You brought a mortal up here!?"

"No! It was my daily killing time and..."

"Then kill her!" Peg said cutting him off.

"No! We met on earth a week ago."

"And?"

"And, we both like each other."

Peg unfroze her. She didnt know what happened, but then she saw Peg.

"Oh my god! It's the goddess of beauty!"

"Yea. What's so important."

"Everyone on earth talks about you!"

"Really?...What do they say?"

"THat you the most beautfil person in the whole world."

"Well, that is true."

"Ok mom...You can leave now." Dudley said.

Peg left, and now it's just Dudley and Kitty. Dudley knew Kitty wanted to be a goddess so bad.

"Kitty?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you like to be a goddess?"


	3. King VS Mortals

Back with Kitty's mom. Kitty never came back with the water. She went out looking for Kitty, but never found her. She was getting really worried. Soon, part of the town was looking for her.

Back with Dudley and Kitty. Dudley had just asked Kitty if she wanted to be goddess. Kitty thought for a while. This was big. But before Kitty could say anything, she could hear her mother calling for her.

"I better go Dudley."

"Alright."

Dudley picked her up, and they went down to earth. The reached the ground. Kitty's mom saw them come down from the clouds. Everyone follower her, and saw Dudley wasnt really a person, but a god!

"Thanks Dudley."

"Your welcome. I better go before anyone see me."

Just then, Kitty's mom grabbed Kitty and tons of the towns perople grabbed Dudley.

"Oh Kitty! Where have you been!"

"Mom. I've been with Dudley."

"He's not real. He's nothing but..."

"But a nice dog!" Kitty said cutting her off.

They heard Dudley scream. He was tied up, and people were ready to kill him.

"Don't kill him!" Kitty said running over to Dudley.

"He's gonna hurt someone." Said a person.

"No he wont."

"Rember his myths! He has a killing time." Kitty's mom said.

Kitty turned over to Dudley. He stood up, and looking at Kitty.

"Kitty, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That's how gods are."

Before Dudley could say anything. something stabbed him in the back. It was a knife. Kitty pulled it out, and dropped it cause it was so heavy. Kitty knew Dudley was mad.

"Dudley, it's gonna..."

"Kitty...you need to go now."

"But..."

Dudley went back up to the cloulds, and grabbed his biggest, powerful weapon. He came back down, and was ready to fight. He began to kill so many people in the town. He even hurt Kitty's mom.

"Dudley!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley stopped what he was doing. Kitty ran over to her mom who was bleeding. Dudley dropped his weapon, and couldnt beileve what he just did.

"Kitty...I'm..."

"How could you!"

"I didnt mean to...I"

"You should leave."

Dudley sighed, and left. Kitty cryed as her mother was dieing.


	4. The Goddess

It's around 9pm. Dudley was up in the clouds thinking of Kitty. He couldnt beileve that he had killed so people. One of them being Kitty's mother.

"Dudley?" Peg asked walking in his room.

"What?"

"You need to fix this."

"How can I?"

"You have 2 things do to."

"2?"

"First, you never do back down to to earth..."

"Never!?" Dudley said cutting her off.

"Let me finish! Second, you make Kitty into a goddess."

Peg left. Dudley thought about those 2 things for a while. In the morning he would go see Kitty and fix what happened.

Soon, it was morning. Dudley got dressed and grabbed his powerful stick. He went down to earth. He walked around the town. There was no one in sight. He went to Kitty's house. He knocked on the door and waited. Soon, Kitty opened the door, and wasnt happy to see him.

"What do you what, Dudley?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesnt make my mom come back to life!"

"You want her back?"

Kitty didnt know what he was saying. She let him, and her mom was in bed...dead. Dudley heled up the stick high and put it in her chest. Kitty covered her mouth as Dudley did that. He pulled out the stick and waited for a while.

"Dudley..."

"Shh..."

Kitty grabbed Dudley's arm, and then there was a noise. It was her mother! She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled at Dudley and Kitty. THey hugged each other. Her mom rested all day. Dudley and Kitty walked around the town.

"Thank you so much, Dudley!" Kitty said hugging him.

"Don't thank me yet..."

"What to you mean?"

Dudley show her, a part of the town. THe part of the town where their only clean water was. It was a huge watefall of never ending clean water. Dudley handed her a cup, and Kitty drank out of the waterfall.

"This is so clean!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!"

Just then, Peg walked up to them.

"Dudley. It's time..."

"Alright."

"Wait, what's going on?" Kitty asked.

"I can't come back to earth ever."

"But, you've done so much for us!"

"Bad things can happen to me."

"What would make you stay?"

"If...You become a goddess."

"I...but...Why me?"

"Because, you're the only one I love."

Kitty kissed him, and Dudley kissed her back.

"I just want to stay with you forever, Dudley."

He smiled, and got out his stick. He held it high again, and right when he was going to make Kitty a goddess, he stopped.

"What are you doing, Dudley?" Peg asked.

"I can't use this thing."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to be a boring goddess."

Peg rolled her eyes. She left and watched from the clouds.

"Alright, Kitty. What goddess do you want to be?"

"What?"

"You can be any thing you want."

"What can I pick?"

"Love, animals, air, water, forest, woods, fire."

"I'll do love."

"Alright, stay here, while I get something."

Dudley went up into the clouds and grabbed his love stick. He come back down. He put a silver bow on Kitty's head.

"What's this?"

"It makes you look like a love goddess."

"Oh ok."

Dudley held up the red and pink stick. He said a spell. Kitty began to glow gold. Soon, she felt different. She was now a goddess!

"You feel alright, Kitty?"

"Dizzy."

"That always happen."

They went up to the clouds. They went into a room for new gods or goddess. Dudley tought Kitty how to use her love power on people. Once that was done, he thought everything she needed to know about being a goddess.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"What about kids? What do they do?"

"Kids? They do the same stuff as us."

"Good and bad?"

"Bad kids go to the underworld."

"What if...we have kids?"

"It's really hard having kids."

"How hard?"

"I never happened in years!"

"I'll help you."


	5. God and Goddess

It's late at night. There is a new goddess now. Goddess of Love. Dudley made Kitty into a godess, and now it's time for kids. Everyone was fast asleep, just not them. They went down to earth, to have some 'fun' together. They went into Kitty's house, and in her room. Her mother wasnt home at the time, which it a good thing.

"Ready, Kitty?"

She smiled and kissing him. They were undressed now. Kitty was on top, and Dudley held her hips. Kitty thrust her hips. Dudley moaned as he felt Kitty put pressure on his 'friend'. They both began to breath hard. They began to kiss each other again, as Kitty did this.

"I love you, Kitty." Dudley said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, Dudley."

They spun around and Dudley began to pump. Soon, after they both his their climax and fell asleep in bed. When they woke up, they were back in the clouds. Kitty is pregnant now. Soon, everyone knew that there would be a little god or goddess.

"Kitty. I think there something you need to know."

"Ok. What?"

"Now your a goddess right."

"Right."

"Now, it wont take 9 months. It'll tkae 6."

"Oh..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's just weird."

"That's how we live."

"I guess so."

After 6 months went by, Kitty gave birth to a boy. They named him Jack. He is the god of fire. They had more kids. 2 boys and 2 girl. THey named the other boy Kyle who is the god of air. They had girl who they named Jenna. She is the goddess of the animals. There last child, they named Misty. She is the goddess of the forest. All the gods and goddess were in controll of their own things.


End file.
